


Losing Game

by broncolli_jades, lysurisu



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Character Death, Death, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Kid Miya Atsumu, Kid Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Omega Akaashi Keiji, One Shot, Police Officer Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncolli_jades/pseuds/broncolli_jades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysurisu/pseuds/lysurisu
Summary: “We also have identified the kidnappers, there’s two of them. One of them goes by the name Akaashi Keiji, it seems that he has several records before and tonight might just be another one of his syndicates.” Bokuto stopped his movement. The second he heard that name he immediately turned frozen.It couldn’t be him, right?His Keiji.In which Bokuto is a policeman and Akaashi is the criminal.That’s it. That’s the story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is our first time writing a Bokuaka au. The mastermind behind this brilliant fiction is Lysurisu. Originally, Lysurisu planned to post this on her own, but she requested this fic to be posted by me instead. We had so much fun co-writing this together. I hope y’all enjoy this as much as we both do (^-^). 
> 
> Enjoy~!
> 
> Also, these are what the author listened to while writing the story:
> 
> Arcade- Duncan Laurance (slowed+reverb)  
> Let Me Down Slowly- Alec Benjamin (slowed+reverb)  
> This is How you Fall in Love- Jeremy Zucker & Chelsea Cutler

The sound of an eerie siren echoes through the megaphone, he could hear it loud and clear in the background. His heartbeats thumping even louder. His hands went as he’s driving, his stomach churning and he’s sweating a lot. Such anxiety is brewing in himself. He just wanted to be at home right now where he can eat some delicious foods, take a relaxing hot bath then cuddle with Akaashi. That’s all he wants, but apparently reality isn’t giving him any of that. Right now, reality wants him to face a life and death situation. He sighs. He won’t be able to go back home and have his sweet moments with Akaashi any soon. He wants to curse the universe for throwing bitterness to him and his life. 

_“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi speaks._

_“Ah! Akaashi! What’s up!” Bokuto responded energetically. It’s not often he gets a phone call from Akaashi unless there is something going on. Mostly they just exchanged texts as sometimes Bokuto sends random pictures to Akaashi._

_“I’ll be back tonight. Do you want anything? I’m gonna grab some take away food for later,"_

_“I want sushi!” Bokuto responded again, but this time he could hear Akaashi chuckles over the phone. He thinks it was cute. They didn’t get to see each other this morning, so Bokuto feels really happy just from hearing Akaashi’s sweet angelic voice._

_“Ok, ok.”_

_And they both hang up._

He suddenly remembers that conversation they had which isn’t helping at all. It makes him want to see Akaashi even more. But for now, he has a job to do. It was a normal day for Bokuto, just this morning he did his usual round shift of his area until later he received a call from his colleagues asking for a back up. 

Arriving at the destination given, he realized that the siren had stopped. Bokuto stepped out of the car and shut the door, enough to let his colleagues aware of the alpha’s presence. In front of them is an abandoned factory and tall trees towering the place almost as it is making it completely hidden. He has a bad feeling about this place. Biting his lips, he really doesn’t want to do this. Yet he has to, after all, this is his job. 

“Speak,” He orders, motioning on one of the officers as he ready himself with a bulletproof vest and taking out his firearm from his holster. They explained the situation before but Bokuto asked them again for the updates. 

“Currently, there are two kids inside, one of them is badly injured but we don’t know their full status yet,” Bokuto hums as he listens attentively with the full report. He clicks his firearm carefully to use them. 

“We also have identified the kidnappers, there’s two of them. One of them goes by the name Akaashi Keiji, it seems that he has several records before and tonight might just be another one of his syndicates.” Bokuto stopped his movement. The second he heard that name he immediately turned frozen. 

_It couldn’t be him, right?_

_His Keiji._

But the officer described thoroughly what seemed to be Akaashi’s physical appearance. And he was right on point. It makes Bokuto want to throw up because of the sudden news. It feels like one of his nightmares. Why would Akaashi be here when they promised they would see each other tonight? When _his_ Akaashi promised that he would give Bokuto some sushi. His thoughts were distracted when Kuroo, the one who requested a backup from him, suddenly touched his shoulder. 

“Hey, bud. Are you okay?” Kuroo asked. He looks at the officer and signals him to replace his place for a moment as he knew Bokuto needed all the support right now.

“Hey, Kuroo. It’s not true, is it? About Keiji,”

Kuroo sighs heavily. Truthfully, he didn’t expect this situation to happen either. He never thought about Akaashi being involved in such places. They were friends for so long. He could smell the faint scent of Bokuto being upset and anxious as his emotions were all over the place. 

“It’s true,” He admits.

Some moments have passed and Bokuto seems to calm himself, but there was still no response from the kidnappers inside the building. His other colleagues sighed beside him and put down the megaphone on top of their car. “I don’t think this is going to work,” said the friend.

“Can you move, Bokuto?” Kuroo asked worriedly.

“Yes, let’s finish this up so we can all go home,” He responded, asking himself what would happen after he got home. 

______

Inside the building is a tall, blond guy wearing glasses and with him is another guy who has messy black hair. “Tch. Damn those policemen,” the blond speaks.

He sighs heavily, “are you sure about this?” he asked his partner while looking for certainty. 

“When did I ever hesitate?” He doubts they were going to make it.

“I have never, but looking at our situation now, I think I just might doubt you a little,” he confesses, yet he still believes they will eventually escape. 

The messy black-haired guy then exhaled slowly the breath that he unconsciously held in. 

“Seems like it backfired huh,” the blond guy opened his mouth again. “See. I told you that it's a bad idea. That it will bite you back one day.”

The other guy didn’t retort back but he told the blonde guy to shut his mouth.

They both have no options. To go out through the backdoor? The police have surrounded them. They can get help, but they still want to live because failure will not be accepted in the group anymore. Plus, they got involved in this mess, just to live and to get out of the gutter. But, with things like this, did they ever get out of the gutter? No, it's more like from a lowly class gutter to high class gutter. 

Akaashi diverted his attention and looked at the floor. A pair of twin kids are being tied. They both are lying on the floor. The first one has a fringe flipped to the left with a name tag “Miya Osamu'' and the other one has his fringe flipped to the right with the name tag “Miya Atsumu''. But the one with the fringe flipped to the right, his eyes filled with terror as his brother’s eyes would not open anymore. The floor that they are sitting on has a pool of blood along with his brother’s entrails. It's still fresh as it just happened before the police arrived. They were about to stuff some small packaging of white powder into his brother’s stomach, but they stopped when the police arrived. His eyes are still flowing with tears but he doesn’t even dare to make any noises and is still in shock.

As they are still thinking how to escape, realization suddenly hit the blond guy. “Hey, Akaashi-san. I think we both fucked up today. I think we’ve done it in open space with CCTV around,” he said with a grim smile on his face.

Akaashi inhaled and exhaled slowly, “I told you, Tsukishima. Pulling an all-nighter for 2 nights gonna kill us.”

____

Outside, Bokuto is breathing heavily. He doesn’t want to do this, he cannot do this. But, even if he’s not the one here, it’s going to hurt either way. He looked at the abandoned building, his heart clenched ever more and it hurt so much. He forced his emotions to feel this way as he needed to stay calm despite how painful it is for him.

He gazed up at the sky, he could see those clouds floating freely. The lights from the moon are enough to illuminate the whole area. Even the abandoned factory looks pretty, with its rustic blue color. The greeneries around him, the colors of their cars, everything looks so pretty.

But it’s not the time to appreciate colors. He suddenly wishes that he wouldn't be able to see colors now. He suddenly wished everything stayed black and white. That way, it will make this mission even easier and fast to finish. All those officers that were with him also understand that fact. Bokuto is not the type to wait until an hour just for a criminal to surrender. He's the type that will corner them. He also knows the fact that it is not Akaashi he is dealing with right now and he is not at home.

_Tonight, it is him, as a policeman, and that Akaashi is the criminal._

Bokuto is really grateful to all the people for being patient with him. Though, he also kind of wanted to hit Kuroo for earlier. Seeing that Bokuto seems to have calmed down, “You’ve done well holding it in,” said Kuroo.

“Holding it in, huh?” He just wants to disappear. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier about this. I swear I didn't know who it was at first either. When they saw the person inside the building, I-” Before Kuroo could continue, Bokuto cut him off.

“It’s fine, Kuroo. I’m glad you’re here with me. Otherwise, I don’t know what will happen if I lose control. God, this is fucked up. No one else can know about Akaashi, okay?” Bokuto looks up at Kuroo, his yellow orbs are enough to make everyone feel intimidated. 

Kuroo nods. To him, Bokuto really has done well in holding it in. Considering this big case involving Akaashi, _his mate_. When they found out it was Akaashi who was inside the building, it was a rough case. It got even worse when he was suspected to be one of the kidnappers. Kuroo had no idea how to tell Bokuto about the details. He was pretty sure that once Bokuto find out, he would start going mad and deny that it was not Akaashi. One time an alpha was admitted into hospital for hitting on Akaashi who forgot that that day was going to be the day his heat came. Bokuto got suspended but thank goodness nothing too serious happened.

“I don’t know if I should say I’m calm. I feel like everything is so surreal, one moment I’m happy that he’s finally coming home tonight after some work for a few days, and now suddenly I’m here. And one of the two that we’re going to arrest is him. We’ve been in this job for almost 8 years, and we’ve seen quite a lot.” Bokuto expressed his frustration.

Kuroo didn’t say anything in response, so Bokuto continued, “you also know how I hate cases involving kids. Yet, kids and Akaashi in one case. I don’t know, Kuroo. I don’t know.” Kuroo really wants this to end quickly, this is quite a painful one. He also wishes to not be here because he also considers Akaashi as his friend. 

Some moments passed, Kuroo took a look at his watch and it's almost an hour since they arrived. Both sides, inside and outside are on their toes.

____

“So, Akaashi-san. What are we going to do?”

Akaashi stared at him, “let's do it.”

____

_In a world where you have the second gender and need to find a soulmate just to see the colors of the world, it's like the gods were a bunch of sadists having fun seeing humans searching for their happiness. Having to know what your second gender is and then finding your soulmate, he never really thinks about it. Just keep living is what he needs. Though, he actually did worry about it a bit. He wanted to be an alpha or beta. Being an omega is fine, but having a heat is a disadvantage. People don't look down on omega, but they do get mistreatment or get discriminated against sometimes._

_Living in a rundown apartment with his mother, life of course, has never been good and easy nor does it bad. It's just something that blended in. Morning, he went to school early and went home in the evening. Clothes still clean and still wearable for the next day, as it doesn’t smell either. Then, he would change his clothes into work clothes. He works at the convenience store that’s not far from his neighborhood. On Saturday and Sunday, he’ll study or do some homework. Each day, he has the same routine._

_He thought, if he works hard enough, he’ll be fine. Because that’s what most people would say if they were asked about their life. They’re struggling but they work hard and never give up. That’s why they finally got a good life. So, he did that. He did it, but in the end, he just gave up. The moment he got the result that he’s an omega, he knew life was screwing him harder. His heat comes irregularly and makes him unable to go to school like always. He also had to stop working at the convenience store._

_His mother raised him well, even after his father left them for another man whom he claimed as his soulmate. But, guess, it's actually really eating her inside. She died of an overdose, when he’s on last year of high school. However, there is still some money left by his mother for him. No matter how it really takes a toll on herself, she still thinks of her son. Then, he dropped off high school. Starting from there, his life spiralled even crazy. Doing part-time jobs here and there, changing part-time jobs, it’s a miracle he hasn’t killed himself._

_One day, he’s too tired from part-time and on the way home. He wanted to hurry home because he can feel how his heat is coming, but on his way home, there are some drunk alphas nearby. Fortunately, someone came to save him. He’s a beta, tall and blond. That’s how he came to know Tsukishima and from there is how he came to the group. A big group of syndicates is getting fast money. Selling drugs, kidnapping kids and selling them or using them as drugs hide places. Selling weapons, and all the morally wrong things that you can imagine._

_They became partner-in-crime as they spent time together. He’s pretty content with life despite what he’s doing. At first, he was reluctant. But gradually, he’s getting used to it. It's nothing more than just survival, kill before you get killed. That’s all._

_One day, he forgot to take his suppressant. So, when his heat hit him, he got attacked by some alpha that got drunk by his own pheromone._

_“Stop!” An alpha came to the rescue along with his beta friend. However, the alpha almost lost his mind due to his sweet pheromone. The alpha bit his lips until it was bleeding just to keep his self composure. The alpha injected him with his own last suppressant. Though, not only his lips bleeding. His right hand was also bleeding because he wanted to save him._

_“Thank you for saving me.”_

_“It's fine. Both us are police after all-”_

_“Excuse me! What’s your name!”_

_“A-Akaashi Keiji.”_

_“I’m Bokuto Koutaro! Did you start to see colors?”_

_“Ah…er…” Now that he said it, he did start to see things differently. The color of the tree and the leaves, the color of their shirts, their pants, their hair colors, everything looks different and has different…colors. “Ye…ah.”_

_Even so, he feels nothing. The alpha in front of him looks excited, while him, uncertain. He didn’t accept his soul mate on the spot though. He wanted some time for everything to sink in and registered everything. However, the alpha did not give up in getting him. He avoided the alpha, but there will always be a time where the alpha will come to his aid, entertaining him, keeping him company and dare he say, making him feel so loved and wanted. Yet, he’s still cautious. But then, since like his soulmate is a policeman, he tries to consider it. Maybe it will be useful for his work._

_So, he accepted it by telling his partner-in-crime first. His partner was reluctant as well, not only because the alpha is a policeman, but also he’s afraid that Akaashi will fall in love with him and everything will backfire one day._

____

“Remember, we already discussed this before.”

“No. Akaashi-san. No, we definitely have another way. When did we ever discuss this?”

“That one time we were in Hokkaido.”

“What, You- Akaashi-san!” Anger was starting to fuel Tsukishima. 

“We have to do this. You said that you want to bring him on a world trip, right? You have to do that.”

Tsukishima inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly while closing his eyes. 

“Thanks, Tsukishima.”

____  
  


_Basking in the warmth of love while doing exactly what Bokuto hates, that’s what he’s doing after accepting Bokuto as his soul mate. Even his heat slowly got stable. Learning what more colors exist, learning how to cook new dishes, learning how to bake, learning how to adjust his double life, that’s what Akaashi got from his new life. He also got some valuable information from Bokuto. But, strangely enough, he feels so much more relaxed with Bokuto._

_It can be frustrating sometimes to get Bokuto out of the bed for work, but he enjoyed it. With Bokuto, he forgot the double life he’s living for quite some time. There were even a few times where he forgot he got some job to do with Tsukishima. That really gets Tsukishima to be more salty than he already is._

____

_I think it’s time, Akaashi speaks to himself. You reap what you could sow, was what has been playing in his mind._

Akaashi slowly opened up the door while dragging the dead kid out, then he flung the kid at the ground in front of them. Bokuto was shocked to see Akaashi.

_It’s really him._

Their eyes meet and Akaashi quickly looks at somewhere else. He couldn’t stand seeing Bokuto in front of him, of all these people. He would imagine it would be a different scenario, where everyone would see them together, standing on the altar, with both of them exchanging vows and everyone would clap for their happiness instead of firearms pointing at his direction. 

Akaashi smiled and waved his hand, signalling to someone inside the building to come out. It was the only twin left, he walked slowly to Akaashi with trembling legs, looking all scared and traumatized.

“Where is your partner!” Kuroo shouted. 

Akaashi inhales deeply.

____

_"Bokuto-san, it's time to wake up," as Akaashi gently pats Bokuto's shoulder to wake him._

_Bokuto came home late again last night. As the number of cases keep increasing, it makes him unable to see Bokuto that often. But today is different. He finally has his breaks for the entire weekend and Akaashi has never felt this excited for so long. The latter didn't want to interrupt Bokuto sleeping as he was contemplating letting his mate continue to rest but it's almost noon, he didn't want Bokuto to oversleep. God knows just how grumpy he can be when he wakes up to an empty bed, without Akaashi sleeping beside him._

_It didn't take that long to wake the sleeping giant. After several years with experience of working as a police officer, Bokuto has adapted the ability to sleep cautiously. He thinks it's both, a blessing and a curse._

_"Good morning Keiji," He growls lightly and shifts his position to see Akaashi clearly._

_"I missed you," he said just before Akaashi could respond._

_Akaashi thinks that Bokuto must be really tired since usually he would greet him with his usual energetic self._

_"You smell really nice," Bokuto scents him, which adds a chuckle from Akaashi._

_"I do?" Akaashi smiles. His other hand reaches to Bokuto's head to scratch his hair lightly, somehow being in this position makes him feel all the jittery inside. Bokuto nods and didn't hesitate to pull Akaashi to a warm hug._

_"You do, you smell sweet just like vanilla," He takes a sniff again._

_Akaashi chuckled and shook his head. “I’m going to prepare lunch. What do you want?”_

_“Anything. Anything you make is delicious.”_

_“Then, how about fried chicken?”_

_“Sure!”_

_“But, Bokuto-san. I can’t cook if you won’t let me go.”_

_“Wait. I need to recharge. I’m having an Akaashi withdrawal.”_

_Ahhh, really, at a moment like this he really wishes he actually has a normal life ever since the beginning. The sun shining in the whole room, the wind blowing the curtain softly, the clear blue sky and a hug from a beloved, nothing beats that._

_“Hey, K’aashi.” His mumbles over his words as he continues to sniff Akaashi’s neck._

_“Hmmm?” Akaashi replied, closing his eyes and letting Bokuto do his scenting routine._

_No reply._

_“Bokuto-san?” He asked, just because he was curious._

_“Nothing. I just feel like saying it. Your name is very beautiful.”_

_Bokuto caresses Akaashi’s neck and his heart swells because the person he’s hugging finally became his. In a few more months, once his savings went up to what he targeted, Bokuto will buy a ring and propose to him. They’ll have a small wedding just between family and closest friends. Then, in a few years, they’ll have a kid or two and grow old together. But, life might not always go as well as planned. However, he vowed to go through everything just to be with this man that he loves so much._

____

“Where is your other partner?!” Kuroo asked again. 

Bokuto also had his gun pointed at him. His heart clenched, it made him want to drop everything and get a warm hug from him and just cry everything out. But, he knew, he couldn't. So, he just closed his eyes and smiled. But this time, it's not a mocking one. It's the one where he already gives up for everything.

At that moment, something came from far away and went through Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Duck!” Kuroo yelled and dragged his friend to lay low from the bullets that’s coming from nowhere. Then, another bullet goes through Akaashi’s chest, through where the heart is.

“A-Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled in despair. “Akaashi!”

“Bokuto! Stay low!” as Kuroo grabbed Bokuto who was reaching for Akaashi. 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima takes the chance to run away through the backdoor. They also parked the car there earlier, so it makes running away easier. Turned out, without his knowledge, Akaashi texted someone from the syndicate for some help. As per what was promised, it will be Akaashi who died and Tsukishima living on. Because any pair in the syndicate, if they fail, it will be their partner who got killed as a reminder to not fail again in the future. 

When Kuroo noticed Tsukishima was getting away, he tried shooting but unable to focus to shoot the tyre. After Tsukishima managed to get away from there, the raging bullets stopped.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto runs to Akaashi. His hand quickly tried to suppress the blood that’s flowing out.

“Bo…kuto-san.” Akaashi replied, half heartedly. 

“Akaashi…”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

Kuroo quickly took one of the Miya twins. “Fuck, I thought we had this area surrounded” He shout to the other police officers. Everything happens too fast and all of the sudden Akaashi is shot. 

“Kid, are you hurt?” Despite everything that was happening right now, Kuroo knows that he needs to do his job too. He needs to be calm and collected. He needs to take care of the place first, and sees if there are any other hostages hidden inside the building. Too scared to function, the kid nodded, indicating that he has sprained his ankle. Kuroo carried him and took him to the medic, which has been standby since the first they arrived. 

“Kuroo-san, we have checked all the area, it seems that there’s no one left in the building and they have left. We found CCTV footage though, one of them accidentally left a trace and we saw the plate number, Daichi-san and the others are chasing the car right now, he won’t be too far” one of the officers reported to him. 

“Good job, look after this kid, okay. He seems to be deeply traumatized because of what they did to him and his brother. It’s fucked up but I still have another thing to take care of,” Kuroo replied.

“Don’t talk!”Bokuto shouted as he lifted Akaashi up, “Kuroo! Quick! If we hurry up, Akaashi can be saved! I need a doctor, please!” 

“Kuroo, please, I need your help,” Bokuto pleaded, he carried Akaashi and rushed towards his car. Kuroo looked at both of them, despite how fucked up the situation is, he still wants to keep his word with Bokuto. He asked one of the paramedics to come with them. “Quickly, go inside” He orders them as he went to the driver seat, while Bokuto and the medic sat together with Akaashi in the back. 

“You all went back to the station and if there are injuries, quickly go to hospital!”Kuroo adds before he leaves. At this point, even Kuroo doesn’t know what to do, but does understand what he just said. He wasn't even able to see if there was anyone who died. He knows how tiring it will be when he writes back a report of this case. He just hoped they both didn't get suspended for this. 

“I’m sorry that I lied…quite a lot. But…” Akaashi coughed, and a few blood spurt from his mouth. “But, do know that I really love you. I really…really love you, Bokuto-san.”

“No!” Bokuto really hopes that everything will pass quickly, because his chest is getting tight, he feels like something is going to snap inside him. “Don’t you dare give up, K'aashi! We promised to grow old together!” His other hand took Akaashi’s hand and he kissed it. His left hand is pressing down Akaashi’s heart, while his right hand is holding Akaashi’s hand. 

Kuroo just keeps on driving as doesn’t know how fast he drives to the hospital. He doesn’t have anything in his mind at all because Bokuto is crying his heart out. It feels like…everything is a dream. This is too much even for Kuroo. 

“We’re here, Bokuto, We’re at the hospital,” Kuroo responded. 

“Akaashi…hey…hey…Wake up. You’re going to be fine. If you wake up, I will quit my job and we’ll go somewhere. Okay…?”

“Bokuto…” Kuroo speaks softly.

“Honey…please…wake up.”

“Bokuto…he…”

“Honey…please…” 

Akaashi was immediately taken to the emergency room and the medic followed from behind. 

____

The sky is cloudy and it's windy too. Kuroo got out of his car and went into a white building. He went to the counter and give them his greet, they greet him back,

“Kuroo-san is really diligent, coming here everyday as he can to visit him,” said the nurse at the counter.

“Well, they are good friends after all.”

“Yeah… I hope Bokuto-san can recover.”

“Well, being a soul mate and already bonded, it’s going to take more than just will alone to be truly alive again inside. The broken bond eats you from inside and keeps breaking you mentally and physically. I just…well…hope that it will be fine for him again. If he ever recovers.”

She continued in her mind “The bond between the two is not the only thing that's affecting Bokuto-san. What he has gone through is really heavy. He also lost his child.”

_“Bokuto-san, it seems that, inside him, he’s conceiving your child. The child was only a few days old.”_

  
  


End. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Broncolli_jades: Noo more! :<  
> Lysurisu: Peace was never an option!


End file.
